Cellular devices may be used to communicate both voice and data. Some cellular communication standards may enable a wireless device to communicate voice and data simultaneously over a cellular network. One such known technology is GSM. Other cellular communication standards may enable transmission of voice or data over the cellular network, but not both simultaneously. One such example is CDMA.
In some situations, it may be desirable to acquire information or data associated with a subscriber (i.e., transmitted over the cellular network) while simultaneously being engaged in a cellular voice call with the subscriber.